


I’ll See You Again

by misacherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Use, Regret, Short One Shot, Song: If I Get High, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: House stops to think about Wilson.





	I’ll See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a 19Days fic under the same song....  
The song’s just too good!

_ I'll meet you at the divide,_

** “I love you, Gregory House.” **

_ To break the spell._

** “I...” **

_ A point where two worlds collide,_

** “You don’t have to say it.” **

_ Yeah, we'll rebel._

** “I love you too.”  **

** Much. **

_ And we run,_

** How ironic. **

_ And we run,_

** How unfair. **

_ And we run,_

** I should’ve been the one with the last breath. **

_ And we run,_

** You should’ve been bawling your eyes out on my deathbed.**

_ And we run,_

**Yet here we are, on the opposite ends of the spectrum.**

_ And we run,_

**Isn’t it funny?**

_ And we run,_

**You’re leaving me.**

_ Until we break through._

**When you’re gone,**

_ If I get high enough,_

** I’ll try,**

_ If I get high enough,_

**I promise.**

_ Will I see you again? _

**But maybe, **

**when I get too lonely, **

**I’ll see you again.**


End file.
